


Emerald Sustrai - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bukkake, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, High Heels, Leg Irons, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Trials, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: When Tukson's huntsman handler intervenes when Emerald tries to assassinate him, the young thief finds herself in handcuffs and set to pay for her crimes.
Relationships: Emerald Sustrai/Original Male Character(s), Emerald Sustrai/Tukson (RWBY)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Library of Bondage





	Emerald Sustrai - Arrested!

Tukson had been with the White Fang since Ghira Belladonna had been High Leader, supported Sienna Khan when she’d transitioned the formally peaceful group to violent resistance, and slowly grown cold feet as he witnessed his fellow freedom fighters descend further and further into pure terrorism. Being put under Adam Taurus in Vale and then watching that Cinder woman turn them into her thugs was the last straw. The puma faunus had reached out to some of his old contacts from the Belladonna era and turned informant, with a huntsman handler and everything. Once he’d let them know where Taurus was holed up, they’d gotten him a ticket to safety in Vacuo to stay until the trials got underway.

At least, that was the plan until _she_ walked in.

Brown high-heel boots, baggy tan pants with a pair of pistols on her belt, and a skimpy olive sports bra barely restraining her supple, round breasts, the young woman wasn’t hiding much. And between her pale green hair, piercing crimson eyes, alluring skin the color of chocolate, and hips wide enough to make men drool even without their subtle seducing sway, it certainly made her a treat for the eyes.

Unfortunately, Tukson knew she was far from a normal bombshell. She was Emerald Sustrai. He’d seen her at the White Fang meetings, right by the side of Cinder. He’d never seen her fight, but if she was in the service of the woman who’d cowed Adam, she was likely far beyond him. Which was bad news when the only reason she’d be in his store was to cut off the loose end he posed to her boss’s plan.

The puma faunus cowered within his backroom, panting as he watched her ding the bell on his security monitor. He slammed the emergency summons button for his huntsman handler, silently praying for some sort of response on his scroll.

He got one, but it wasn’t what he’d hoped for.

“ _Nearby. On my way. STALL HER!_ ”

Stall her?! Was Oobleck insane?!

The bell from the main room dinged back again, reminding him of his mortal peril.

“Just a second!” he called out. “I’m busy in the back!”

He took a big gulp and steadied his breath. He forced his face into a normal, charming veneer, and strode out into the main area. Time for the performance of a lifetime.

“Hello!” he said, coming face-to-face with Emerald, only his desk separating them. “How can I help you?”

“Hi,” Emerald replied demurely, a cute smile covering her serpent’s face. “I’m looking for something specific, and I was hoping you could help.”

“Oh, sure,” Tukson nodded. Why she was bothering with this theatre when she could just kill him already? Whatever. If it bought Oobleck more time to superspeed to his rescue, he’d take it. “We’re _Tukson’s Book Trade_ , home to every book under the sun. If we don’t have it, no one does.”

“Perfect,” Emerald cheered. “Do you have _Violet’s Garden_?”

“Yes, we do,” Tukson confirmed. “Paperback and hardback.”

“Oh, options are nice.”

“Of course… do you want one?”

“No, just wondering,” Emerald said. “What about…”

And so it went on, the green-haired assassin asking him about various rare book titles, only for him to reply that they were indeed in stock. Tukson’s brow grew more sweaty with each second, terrified for the moment when she decided to stop playing with her food.

“Oh, I know,” Emerald winked. “How about _Third Crusade_?”

Tukson’s gut froze up. There was no such book as _Third Crusade_. It was an old White Fang code phrase that Adam had brought back among his more psychotic followers. Tukson had faked loyalty to learn it and the fact that this girl was invoking it… he was already dead.

“Do you want to stop beating around the bush?” he demanded, readying his claws under the table. Just because he wouldn’t last long didn’t mean he was going to go down without a fight.

Emerald’s demure smile didn’t disappear, but it did take on a more sinister edge. “So, you do know who I am?”

Tukson gulped. “Yes. But if you’re determined to monologue, you might as well tell me. That’s what a villain does in a good book.”

“Villain? Funny. Traitors are usually the ones who are called villains. And you are a traitor, Tukson,” Emerald said, her high heels clacking across the floor. “The White Fang was very displeased to learn about your ticket to Vacuo.”

“And you’re here to kill me for them,” Tukson fidgeted.

“Yes,” Emerald confirmed. “Are you going to fight back?”

“No. That would be _my_ job, Ms. Sustrai.”

Emerald’s eyes widened in shock while Tukson let out a cry of relief. He knew that voice!

A green blur raced past the puma faunus, leapt over the store desk, and kicked Emerald in the chest, sending the thief sprawling across the floor.

Standing in front of Tukson in a long brown trench coat and already winding up a gravity dust bola was the White Fang defector’s savior, Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck. One of Beacon Academy’s most respected professors, Tukson had been shocked when the glasses-wearing man had not only been sympathetic to the faunus man’s plight but even struck up a solid friendship with him. They’d spent many nights discussing classic literature while hammering out how to get the bookseller amnesty.

Plus, he had a semblance that gave him superspeed, so that was helpful.

“Emerald Sustrai, you are under arrest for terrorism and attempted murder!” Oobleck shouted. “Come quietly, and we can work out a deal!”

Credit where credit was due, Emerald had already jumped back onto her feet, her pistols drawn and ready. “Not happening, huntsman!”

Emerald charged left and Oobleck threw his gravity dust bola at a shadow on the floor… on the _right_?! Why would he do that? Had he drunk too much coffee? Was he seeing things?

Or was Tukson seeing things? Because as soon as the gravity dust bola struck a patch of air on the right, the Emerald to the left dissipated into smoke.

The dark-skinned assassin reappeared where the bola was, the steel fiber cable wrapping around her body and pinning her arms to her sides, her weapons knocked out of her hands.

“What the hell?!” Emerald exclaimed, her aura and semblance disabled by the gravity dust’s crushing field. “How did you—”

“See you?” Oobleck parroted. “I’ve been a huntsman along time, Ms. Sustrai. You’re hardly the first illusion user I’ve faced. And like many of them, you fail to account for shadows on the floor. You could fool our minds, but not the light.”

The professor blurred over to the young thief, whirled her around by the bola restraining her breasts, and smashed her into the wall. Emerald yelped in pain, her squeal growing louder when Oobleck kicked her legs apart and tossed her down to the ground. He pinned her to the floor and began wiggling her arms around from her sides to her back with one hand.

Meanwhile, his other reached down to her high-heel shoes, his fingers reaching around the rim of her footwear and slipping her shoes off her ankles. His fingertips ghosted across her brown stocking, tickling the bare senses of her skin below.

“You can’t do this,” Emerald argued, thrashing about on the floor. “That guy’s White Fang! He’s framing me—”

“You know there’s a security camera in this room, right?” Tukson cut her off, the puma faunus relishing the euphoria of victory flooding through him. “We got everything on tape. Including your confession.”

Emerald’s crimson eyes, the talkative assassin finally at a loss for words. For the first time since the cocky bitch had entered his store, Tukson felt in control and on top of the world.

Oobleck slid the girl-haired woman’s hands around to the small of her back and clamped cold, metal handcuffs around her wrists. “You should have come quietly, Ms. Sustrai. Now, I will repeat, you’re under arrest.”

* * *

Nearly two decades as a thief, Emerald had never once been caught by the police. Her hard-earned skills combined with her semblance had made her practically untouchable throughout the Vale underworld. But the first time she tried to do an assassination job on her own, she ended up caught, fingerprinted, and shoved in a jail cell, her mugshot being distributed throughout the kingdom. The paper’s headline read ‘ _Human White Fang Assassin Apprehended!_ ’.

She held out hope that Cinder would save her, like she’d saved her from the streets, that her mistress would forgive her overzealous failure and allow her to return in a support capacity now that she could not masquerade as a Haven transfer student anymore. At the very least, she hoped that she meant enough to her that she’d be silenced outright before her trial.

Alas, whether because she’d been captured herself or if she’d fled with Mercury, Cinder did not come to either rescue or kill her. And thus, she was left to the tender mercy of the law.

Emerald was marched into her trial by a pair of bailiffs, her hands cuffed behind her back while her body was stuffed inside a skintight orange prison jumpsuit. She was seated behind the defendant’s desk, a dark green ballgag shoved between her lips. She let out a few muffled protests as her grass-colored hair was brushed aside and the straps of the gag were tightened around her head.

From there, the trial went about as well as expected. Her defense lawyer tried to bring up her status as a Haven student to defend her, saying that she’d mistaken Tukson for an active White Fang agent and was only trying to protect the kingdom. He’d played up a bunch of racist language trying to discredit the bookstore owner and Dr. Oobleck, the huntsman who’d arrested her, as a dangerous radical. Emerald normally wouldn’t care for such stupidity, but she was already a murderer and terrorist, so what did it matter if she was allied with a racist?

Unfortunately, it mattered to the jury, who had all frowned through her counsel’s speeches. By the time the prosecution had gotten their turn, they had already decided on the verdict out of spite. The fact that they showed Tukson’s security footage where she confessed to working for the White Fang was just the excuse to slap her in chains.

“Emerald Sustrai!” the judge proclaimed. “The people of Vale have found you guilty of murder, attempted murder, terrorism, espionage, and grand theft!”

The courtroom crowd let out a great cheer of approval, dozens of people clamoring at her conviction.

“Yeah! That’ll show that Mistralian bitch!”

“You can’t come to our kingdom and help terrorists!”

“Can’t wait to see who’s gonna buy your sweet ass, slut!”

The last comment was the only one that caused Emerald to shudder, her lips instinctively sucking on the rubber ball in her mouth. Because her student papers from Haven were already processed, she was being tried as a huntress-in-training, subject to the harsh laws that reduced powerful warriors to slaves if they stepped out of line, the kingdoms’ way of discouraging a coup. And even though she’d never spent a day of her life on an academy’s ground, she'd be turned into property just the same.

The judge banged his gavel for silence. “As punishment for your crimes, Ms. Sustrai, I hereby sentence you to a lifetime of slavery! The arresting officer has accepted the right of first claim, so you will be transferred to his custody to do with as he will! Take her away!”

As the crushing reality came down around her, tears streaked down Emerald’s face. This was her fate. Abandoned and not even valued enough to kill. Arrested, convicted, and sentenced to life as a sex slave. The young thief who’d started with nothing, saw a chance to be valued, and lost it, ending even less than as even less than she began as. Because now, she _was_ nothing.

The bailiffs came up to her sides and wrenched her to her feet. They marched her forward and pushed down on her shoulders. Emerald was shoved down over the defendant’s desk, her gagged face squished against the smooth wooden finish. Having been grabbed before by rivals on the street, her body instinctively lashed out, struggling against the guards’ grips and kicking out at their knees.

But without aura, it did not go well. The bailiffs smacked down her feet and charged forward, trapping her legs against the wall of the desk.

“The criminal is hostile!” One of the guards shouted. “Administering punishment!”

Emerald didn’t even have a second to worry about what that punishment might be before a sharp stinging sensation rang out from her rear, a sharp yelp breaking out from her gagged lips. The bailiff brought down his palm once more, unleashing a merciless barrage of smacks against her hefty ass. The convicted woman’s thick, meaty cheeks jiggled within her orange jumpsuit as the spanking went on longer and longer.

To be pinned down, to be disciplined. Despite her pride, Emerald couldn’t deny that she had imagined such a scenario before, specifically with Cinder spanking her raw. But while the bailiff certainly wasn’t her alluring dark mistress, the sensation felt just as she’d imagined. And just as when she’d imagined it, her folds began to churn with her juices, her pussy humming with liquid. A steady, molten heat stoked within her, growing hotter and hotter with each slap to her butt.

But just when it was about to boil over the edge, just when she was about to reach her sweet, _sweet_ climax, the bailiff ceased his bombardment. Emerald whined through her gag, the warmth within her desperate for release, but her jailers refused to satisfy her. They simply reached forward and slipped a black leather slave collar around her dark-skinned neck, forever sealing her aura and semblance.

Emerald was wrenched to her feet and marched out of the courtroom, ready to be hauled off to prison for her processing and auction. By the end of the week, she’d be shipped to her new master.

* * *

Or immediately, as it were. The moment Emerald was returned to her cell, the guards stripped her out of her prison uniform. A syringe was jabbed into her chocolate skin, injecting a pair of tracking chips into her body. The first could be used by her new owner to monitor her location at all times, while the second could be used by the kingdoms to hunt her down if she escaped and something happened to her owner in the attempt. Stronger huntresses than the young thief had been arrested in the decades since the law was implemented and no slave had ever successfully escaped their sentence.

A pair of tight, heavy leg irons were locked around Emerald’s ankles and a steel crate was wheeled into the cell. A brown blindfold was tied around the green-haired woman’s eyes and she was picked up by her hands and feet, bent over, and shoved into the crate, the top lid sealed shut after her.

She didn’t know how long she spent bound within that crate, sealed in darkness and her limbs bound by chains. She struggled against her bonds, wiggled and rived trying to find some way to slip her shackles, but it was always no good. And as time went on, the inside of the box became sweltering, and not just in the sense that her pussy still hadn’t achieved its release from the trial. No, the temperature of the container climbed higher and higher, sweat glistening across every inch of her gorgeous dark skin.

Eventually, the lid was finally taken off and Emerald was tugged to her feet and lifted out of the box by a pair of large muscled hands. When those same hands removed her blindfold and restored her sight, she was quickly given an explanation for the temperature increase, a field of sand visible through a pair of windows. Very familiar windows…

“Welcome to Tukson’s Book Trade, Vacuo Location, you criminal slut.”

Emerald shuffled around, her handcuffs and leg irons jingling as she moved, and her eyes widened at the sight of the man before her.

“Tuhcson?!” she gasped through her ballgag.

Tukson smirked, the puma faunus staring down on her in an exact copy of his shop room in Vale, his massive, muscled arms folded in front of the naked, convicted woman.

“Oobleck thought I deserved a little extra after all the risk I took ratting out the White Fang,” he explained. “Since he arrested you, he got to take you as his property, which he happily gave to me. And now, Ms. Sustrai, I get to show you what happens to a naughty little thief who goes after Tukson.”

Emerald tried to scramble away, but with her aura sealed and her legs tied up, she didn’t stand a chance. Tukson reached over and snatched her arms, dragging her around and slamming her against the front desk of the store, the bell on the table letting off a soft _ding_ , just as the last one had the day she was arrested.

Tukson shoved two fingers inside her, one in her cunt and the other up her ass, pumping the digits back and forth as they bent inside the thief’s cavities. Her sphincter, not used to being entered from the outside screamed in protest, quite unhappy to have the puma faunus’ claw digging around its raw skin.

Her pussy, on the other hand, was howling with pleasure. At last, the heat that had been built up during her trial was finally getting the final extra bit of stimulation it needed to go over the edge, her folds gushing with cum as her soft, soaking maidenhead was pilfered by her new master.

In under a minute, it was too much. Emerald let out a guttural moan through her gagged lips, her knees bending against the desk as her wide hips swung about. Pleasure surged through her, singing in reverence at her ultimate subservience, her vagina clenching around her owner’s fingers, drenching them in fluid as her body spasmed against his back.

Tukson caught her arms as she bounced against his stout chest, halting her orgasm fueled dance. He reached up and undid her ballgag from her mouth, allowing her to pant to regain her breath as drool dripped down her chin.

“Wow, with a body like that, I figured you would enjoy it, but I didn’t think you’d be that much of a whore.”

“Yes… master… I am a whore,” Emerald whimpered, reveling in the euphoria of her new servitude, better by far than the fear she had known under Cinder. “I am your dirty, criminal whore. Please punish me for my crimes. Pound me until my butt breaks under your thick, meaty cock!”

Tukson raised an eyebrow at the enthusiasm his former attempted assassin now had, but after so long terrified of her and her boss’ reprisal, it wasn’t long before an eager grin dominated his face. “As you wish.”

The puma faunus planted his palm on Emerald’s sweaty, glistening shoulder and bent her down over the desk, her face squished against the smooth, lacquered wood. That hand then slinked down and gripped the convicted thief’s handcuffed hands, while the other reached around and slinked its thick fingers around her supple breasts. He pressed inward, squeezing her soft orbs, and shocking her dark nipples rock hard.

And a moment later, she felt a large, bulbous tip, press against her entrance.

Emerald gasped, her head bending back and sending her grunt towards the ceiling. Tukson’s cock thrust into her pussy, crashing over her wet folds, plowing over her cervix, and stabbing into her womb. His muscled hips clapped against her pillowy, meaty butt, her dark cheeks swiftly reddening from the onslaught. Her twin tails of pale green hair flapped around her shoulders as her body jiggled back and forth.

This, _this_ was what she’d desired for so long! All that time on the streets, scraping by day to day, pickpocketing saps for food money, she had craved stability. A stable, safe haven where she would be cared for and happy. She’d thought Cinder, so forceful, so powerful, so beautiful, would provide that sanctuary, but she’d cast Emerald aside without a second thought, not even deeming her important enough to kill.

But Tukson would take care of her, if only for revenge. She was his fuck slave, a sleeve for his cock to ravage to his heart’s desire. Collared and sentenced, he would pound the assassin that had come for his head until she never stopped screaming his name. And who knew? Maybe in time, he’d knock her up and raise a baby from her blood, letting their child know his criminal mother for the slut she was.

The thought of being impregnated pushed the convicted woman over the edge. Emerald’s drooling tongue flopped out of her lips and a throaty moan signaled another orgasm crashing through her, flooding her nerves with raw, sparkling ecstasy. Her pussy clenched tight around her master’s stiff rod, her thighs quivering as her legs smacked against each other.

The extra pressure turned out to be enough for Tukson as well. The puma faunus took his hands off Emerald’s handcuffs and breasts and wrapped them around her twin tails of green hair. He yanked back on them. His slave screamed at the sudden pulling on her scalp and he impaled his cock into her drenched cunt. He held it there for several seconds, streams of molten white cum spraying all over her womb.

However, he pulled out before he was completely finished, his rich creampie dripping out of his criminal slave’s cunt. Emerald collapsed over the desk, her sweat-soaked body heaving as Tukson rested his dick on top of her butt. With a few more strokes, he unleashed a few more ropes of semen, covering the criminal slut’s glistening dark skin in warm pale splotches.

“Don’t get worn out yet, whore,” Tukson warned, his cock already erect again. “We don’t open until tomorrow. So I get to fuck you all day before the customers get their turn.”

Fucked by customers? Emerald wondered if they’d have to pay for the sex, or if it would complementary with purchase.

Either way, the convicted thief grinned as her master’s dick slid up her asshole. She was safe and cared for at last.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from VincentVanNintendogh. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have ten requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!


End file.
